User talk:Misery/Knockdowns
Overkill, much? :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:31, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Ash Blast+Slippery Ground, pl0x. XD -Mike 18:55, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::No room, you have to have SOME energy management. I know it's just for RA lolz, but the bar has to be viable, even in RA. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 19:43, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::Take out the Ward ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:48, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Does anyone think this belongs in the main build space? :D It's totally a GvG build. And I need two spots for Ash Blast/Slippery. Could fit in that earth one that KDs anyone using speed boosts though? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 19:50, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I doubt this'll get vetted well. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:54, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::You are right. It needs to be a build team with 6 of them and two monks. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 19:57, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ele, that one build With a Shortbow, w/ constant KD... ~~ 20:00, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, to start, you could cut out Curses completely to put in Enervating Charge instead of Enfeeble, and take a Heavy Axe or Spear to increase the duration of Weakness. This will also allow you to invest into Energy Storage, because you'll be able to split your attribute points into three attributes. I don't think Gale is worth it, and Grasping Earth might not be the best choice for a hex to trigger Gust, but it doesn't look like you have much of a choice. If you need Energy Management, Glowstone and Glyph of Lesser Energy could work. I had tried a build like this, although it was Earth and Water based instead, using Ebon Hawk/Ward of Weakness (bad choices XD), Stoning, Ash Blast, Slippery Ground. It was fun, but probably not worth all the trouble, and you lose out on damage potential. Thunderbows are gud, too. XD -Mike 20:02, 5 April 2008 (EDT) (RI)I went for enfeeble mainly because of the spammability, having the same recharge as stoning is a good thing, conditions can get removed ya know? However, at the end of the day, like Thunderbow, this build has terrible energy management and doesn't really do anything useful and as such, it is only good for RA lolz. That being said, you might be able to fit Enfeeble/Stoning on like a modified Build:N/E Corrupt Warder bar, which depending on your build team might be worthwhile. Could work good with something else with weakness too like a Dev Hammer warrior. When all is said and done, taking any build in the RA Lolz section of my user space seriously is a grave error. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 20:15, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Drop EAttune, go for Glowstone? ~~ 20:20, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::EAttune gives 5 energy every 5 seconds plus whenever you cast the Ward. Glowstone gives 4 energy every 7 seconds. I think for it to be viable you'd need both, probably something more like: prof=elementalist/necromancer earthmagic=12+1+1 energystorage=3+1 curses=12 EnfeebleStoningGlowstoneAgainst MeleeEnchantmentDefensesAttunementSignet/build ::Maybe Glowstone or Earth Attunement could be swapped for Glyph of Lesser Energy, I don't really know which would work better. I'm guessing not because of how much you will want to spam stoning. That build might be vettable, but you lose a lot of more conventional melee hate in exchange for weakness and knockdown spamming. Would also work perfectly fine as a Necromancer primary, doesn't really matter. That above build might actually be vettable, but I suspect people would just say take Gale. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:57, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Needs more synergy with Stonefist's, you see. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:43, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :More like: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:45, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::No no, METEOR SHOWER has synergy with Stonefist, it KDs every 3 seconds. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:47, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::NO U ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::(EC)Almost a Thunderbow-ish effect, yes? ~~ 09:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I dunno, I'd have to test it, but it's so stupid that I can't be assed. Glyph of Renewal -> Meteor Shower -> Meteor Shower on a Warrior primary anyone? Wait 1 second between casts and it's a perfect 18 second knocklock :O assuming you can get 55 energy as a Warrior primary - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:56, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I wonder if that WOULD work... Try it with Earthbind on a team build, with MS Spam? ~~ 09:57, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::No. It's fail. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:58, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Meteor Shower is 5 second cast unless you use Glyph of Sacrifice, then it has a 90 second downtime. It also only has adjacent range. Easily avoided, hard to hit multiple targets, easily interrupted OR stupid long down time with a massive tell. Fail fail fail. It does pwn PvE though, if you can get 55 energy on your Warrior maybe you could farm a clustered mob, grab drops and map out? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:06, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Me/E with Fast Cast+GoR? 4 of them, a Rit healer, 2 Backline, and a warr. ~~ 10:11, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Or just Assassin's Promise ele with eartbind? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:12, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Still like a 2.5 second cast. My blind mother would no longer be able to interrupt half of them, but my mum could. Or do you mean for PvE? Because then that is practically the Luxon FFF team + Earthbind, but that is so easy you don't need to add Earthbind. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:14, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :BUT OMGZ! If they are Mesmers they could take Mantra of Resolve too!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Win. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:15, 11 April 2008 (EDT)